


Finding Christmas

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Good Theo Raeken, Holding Hands, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Liam drags Theo on a trip to find Santa, and they find something else along the way.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 11
Kudos: 39





	Finding Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manonisamelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonisamelon/gifts).



> Also comes with an [aesthetic](https://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/638356996487364608/two-week-before-christmas-liam-comes-to-theo-with)

Two week before Christmas, Liam comes to Theo with a new mission: to find Santa Claus. Theo is dubious, to say the least, but agrees to go along with it. If anything, it’ll be another chance to prove Liam wrong. 

“Do you know how many people have tried to find Santa before?” Theo asks.

“Yeah, but they’re not us,” Liam says, grinning over his shoulder at him.

Theo rolls his eyes, ignoring the way his stomach flutters at the sight of that smile. “And what makes us so special?”

Liam shrugs, his only reply being a more emphasized, “We’re _us_.” Which doesn’t answer the question one bit.

A few days later, Liam gives Theo a triumphant grin when they spot a man in a red coat with a long white beard, and red sack thrown over his shoulder. “Look! It’s Santa!”

Theo’s about to tell him that they’ve seen at least twenty Santa’s on this trip already, but then he takes in how happy Liam looks and he just can’t do it. What was that thing about the Grinch’s heart growing when he found the true meaning of Christmas? Theo’s pretty sure he’s figured that out for himself over these few days with Liam. Liam who would probably be even more pleased with himself if he could hear what Liam was thinking. 

“He even has a reindeer,” Liam whispers, pointing excitedly at the reindeer literally dashing through the snow towards them.

“Hello, Theo. Liam,” the man Liam had referred to as Santa says, a jolly smile visible in spite of his large beard. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

There are a million reasons Theo could give for this all being a farce or a trick. He’s been following them and learned their names. He’s a demon or some sort of sorcerer. And well, if Santa _were_ real, he’d have to be magical, right? And god, Liam must have gotten in his head with all this nonsense. 

Liam nudges him with a grin, “I told you Santa was real.”

“Indeed I am,” the man says. “Now tell me, what would you like for Christmas?”

Theo looks down at Liam to see his blue eyes already looking back. He knows, in that moment, there’s only one thing he could ever wish for. All he has to do is reach out for it. So he does. He takes Liam’s hand and Liam’s smile grows as Theo says, “I have everything I need right here.”


End file.
